


Pissed

by thegrandtortoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bleh, Gen, and I wanna save it somewhere, being angry?, couple house elves, idk - Freeform, if i ever go to hogwarts, imma go to the kitchens, literally just wrote this cuz I felt kinda pissed., might be featured in a new fic, no one even cares, some chai, soon, the f word, the hogwarts kitchens, what a damn magical place tho amiritw, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandtortoise/pseuds/thegrandtortoise
Summary: I got super pissed and frustrated this evening and vented by writing this. That's all. Basically one friend taking care of another friend when they get frustrated and have a mental breakdown. Featuring chai, the hogwarts kitchens, and a couple scarred house-elves. Yep.





	Pissed

“Fuck!” I hissed, snatching my hand away from the offending stove. I cradled my hand, glaring at the pan as though it had insulted me.

“Why isn’t this fucking working?” I said, gritting my teeth and hacking at the dosa on the pan, trying to get it to come off. After a particularly powerful thrust of my spatula, the dosa came loose and flew out of the pan, landing on the floor a good ten feet away.

“AARGH!” I screamed, launching the spatula at the wall. A nearby house-elf scurried away in fright.

“Are you okay?” 

I spun towards the new voice- Dominique. She stood in the doorway, looking concerned. I stared at her for a second, my mind not computing her presence. And then, all at once, my emotions came flooding back, and I sank down to the floor, fresh tears cascading down my face.

“Oh, dear,” I heard Dominique say in the background, and vaguely sensed her footsteps hurrying towards me. A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I clutched at her wrist, sobbing into her sleeve.

“Hey, hey, what is it? What happened, Kiera?” Dominique asked, petting my hair.

“I-I- I dunno. I was just- I just came-down-hic-to the-hic-kitchens to make dinner-hic-cuz practice ran over late and-hic- it was raining so hard and I was soaked- and hic-starving,” I stammered, before bursting into a fresh set of tears, my breath spent.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, love,” Dominique said. “Here, why don’t we go to the table, huh? Won’t that be nice?”

I sniffled, and nodded feebly.

“There we go. Thatta girl. Come on, here we are. Sit down here in this nice chair, alright?” Dominique coddled, leading me to the table and sitting me down. “There, now. Would you like some, um, coffee or tea or something? I’m sure the house-elves can whip something up real quick.”

Still sniffling, I mumbled, “Chai?”

“You want chai?” Dom asked, and I nodded. “Alright then. Two chai’s, please. Thanks.” 

Dom sat down across from me. “You wanna tell me what happened? Or we could just sit here if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine,” I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve. “I just...I dunno. I just felt pissed. Like super pissed. I don’t even know why. It was just, like, the rain and practice ran over and I was starving and then I came down here and planned to make some dosa for myself but then I forgot the oil so it stuck to the pan and made a huge mess and I just got so frustrated and I just...blew.”

Dom nodded. “That’s perfectly okay, Kiera. Oh, look, here’s our chai.”

She thanked the house-elf, doled out cream and sugar expertly, and handed me the steaming mug. I sipped it gratefully.

“Thanks, Dom,” I whispered. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Dom smiled, and it was like the sun had risen right there in the room. “I’m your friend, aren’t I?” she said, and sipped her tea, gazing out the window at the dark blue abyss.


End file.
